Cecily Brentwood
Background: Cecily is the second born and only daughter to Victoria and Philip Richmond, a wealthy noble couple that lives Erilia, Araedia. She lived quite a posh childhood and well...she was raised to be a wife and a mother and nothing else. She carried that teaching through her childhood and embraced being quiet and more serene, as she was told they were traits that a proper and desirable woman should have. She was never overly energetic or rambunctious and could be seen around the adults more than the children at social events, though as she started hitting her teenage years, she began to migrate towards other people that were her age; particularly, the young men. She was a charmer as a teenager, and knew how to get quite a few men wrapped around her finger, and well her efforts (and her parents') paid off for she was married by the age of seventeen. After her marriage to Jonah Brentwood, she didn't waste much time before throwing herself into the role of being a wife. She hosted a number of socials and dinners and often invited many of the socially elite to attend them. Even after she gave birth to her first child, a daughter, at the age of eighteen, she continued to be active in the social crowd. Now...on the topic of children. Cecily has four of them. The first three spaced about three years apart, and the last one two years younger than the child born before. None of these four children are sons; Katherine, Evelyn, Jeanette, and Serena, aged nine, six, three, and seven months respectively. The fact that she has yet to bear a son grieves her, for she feels that she has failed her husband by not having yet birthed a son. Appearance: Cecily has long, straight red hair that she has quite a bit of pride in. She loves the colour and likes to put it into different styles, though she will only do that when there is a social she will be attending, otherwise she wears it down and swept behind her shoulders. Her skin is quite pale and she has light blue coloured eyes. When it comes to her clothing, she does like to wear more intricate pieces, though she isn't one for unusual colours or gowns that have more than one or two different colours of fabric. She prefers to experiment with accessories and accents with her outfits. Personality: As stated earlier in the biography, Cecily tends to be a quieter and serene sort of person, though since her marriage, she had turned out to be a little bit more of extrovert. She is a charming person and finds it easy to converse with others and can often talk for long periods of time without running out of things to say. Keeping the peace is something that she'll often try to do and she will avoid conflict the best she can, especially violence. You will never see Cecily getting violent with another person, even if she herself is being treated in a violent manner.